


Unexpected Situations

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is confused, Crossover, Gen, Tumblr, and a little terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Castiel finds himself in Hogwarts, being hit on by school girls, and is a little terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Situations

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Castiel gets lost in Hogwarts and he ends up being hit on by schoolgirls, is now half-way terrified, what does he do? ~Your Lovely Otter

"Heaven must be missing an Angel" said one girl, dressed in robes and a   
red an gold tie while leaning over Castiel, who muttered “Um yes…"   
before quickly backing away, much to her confusion.

It had been a fairly routine hunt, until Cas had somehow been   
transported to a castle… a castle that doubled as a school apparently,   
and he had spent trying to get out of the labyrinth-like castle, until   
he had bumped into the aforementioned girl.

Concentrating on in his retreat Castiel didn’t notice he had company   
until someone pressed something against his back and asked “How did you   
get into the castle", causing Castiel to turn around and find a bushy   
haired girl, flanked by two boys (one with bright red hair, and the   
other with spectacles, all three were pointing sticks at him) who took   
one look at him and said “we should take him to professor Dumbledore"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda meh, sorry. Also, I couldn’t resist using that Angel line.


End file.
